In researching my invention preparatory to determining the novelty thereof, I have become aware of a number of U.S. patents including U.S. Pat. Nos. 648,090; 1,951,554; 2,451,203; 2,770,153; 3,322,002; 4,532,736; and 4,555,965.
None of the above patents relates particularly to the apparatus or method of my invention, but some of these patents relate to serrated cutting edges and other of these patents have certain features which vaguely relate to the structure of my invention as set forth in detail hereinbelow.
W. Thompson in U.S. Pat. No. 648,090 reveals a sharpening device consisting of a cylindrical block provided with a longitudinally serrated surface. F. Rodoni shows in U.S. Pat. No. 2,770,153 a cutting element which has a series of file-like surfaces which can be employed to form a series of serrations. W. C. Martin in U.S. Pat. No. 1,951,554 shows a grooved surface which is somewhat like a feature employed in the present invention. However, this grooved surface is provided for an entirely different reason in the Martin structure. Notably, it is employed for constituting a guide for a trailing device intended to guide the movement of a cutting edge along a honing stone.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,965, M. Deaton shows a rather sophisticated scissors corrugating device which includes an elongated corrugating file having upper and lower guides attached thereto with a frame being provided for supporting the guides. These guides move in various slots to provide strokes of the file across the bevelled edge of a clamped blade of a scissors and thus the file moves in such a manner as to score corrugations evenly with repeatability along the bevelled edge. As will become apparent hereinafter, none of the aforementioned patents achieve the objectives of the instant invention either as regards the apparatus or the method.